Kamui Tokinomiya vs Youmu Konpaku (DBX)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading 2 waifu swordswomans clash swords in the 5th battle of Round 1. which heroine will be declared "Master of the Blade?" Section heading A girl woke up after her defeat against the Doctor, She was now in the underworld and now she has to find a way to get back, she is traveling through a haunted japanese temple searching for a worthy opponent However Demons appeared and surrounded the girl and attacked her but she whipped out her katana and slashed the Demons in half in less than a second then she moves on to the main room where Youmu was waiting. Youmu: I see you have arrived. Kamui: I have. So were you the one who sent me the invitation. Youmu: Correct. Shall we get this started. Kamui: First tell me your name. My name is Kamui, So you'll know who sent you to hell. Youmu: Oh yeah! Your the girl that killed Yuzuriha in Mini Rumble. Well, I am called Youmu Konpaku. Ghost Samurai of this realm. and once you die you will become a ghost in this realm forever! But if you win you get to come back to life Kamui: Well I better not lose here. both Youmu and Kamui unsheathed their blades and charged at each other. Den: Fates collide once again, ENGAGE! Youmu and Kamui clashed swords. dealing rapid strikes to each other then Youmu strikes Kamui in the stomach does a 5 hit combo sending Kamui on the ground then Youmu attacks Kamui but the Millenial guardian slashes Youmu, damaging her soul Youmu: What was that? Kamui: My blade is not like the other swords, My Tamayorihime slices through one's soul rather than their flesh. Youmu: Well, I better not get touched by that. Youmu disappears into the shadows Kamui: Impressive. Youmu attacks Kamui from behind but Kamui ducks and slices Youmu's soul once more. But Youmu aerial escapes and deals a 10 hit combo to Kamui. Then she launches Kamui to a tree Kamui wipes the blood off of her face Kamui: She's tough, Youmu then launches Kamui to a Sakura Garden. Youmu: Don't bother getting up. Kamui then manages to get up despite being wounded Youmu: Still getting up huh? well no matter. Soon your soul will be trapped here forever. Kamui: Ngh... My soul isn't going anywhere. Youmu: What are you talking about? Kamui: I would like to thank you for filling up my super meter Youmu: What do you mean? Kamui: Because I saved this technique just for you. Youmu: Well I'm not going to let you do it! Youmu charges at Kamui hoping to slice her one more time but... Kamui: Arcana Activate, Anutpada! Time has frozen, Kamui sighs then walks over to Youmu and takes out her soul and then slices it in half. Kamui: And now time begins again. Time resumes as she snaps her fingers and then Youmu stops and notices Kamui was standing facing away from Youmu Youmu: What did you just do!? Kamui: I froze time and sliced you soul to nothingness Therefore, Your already dead... Youmu: What?! Youmu disappeared into thin air because of her soul being sliced. After that Kamui sheathed her sword Kamui: Another life, another win. Kamui exits the haunted temple and returns to the world of the living. Next time on Den's DBX Arena... ???: I CHALLENGE MY FATE! ???: PAWS OF FURY! Lucina vs Jibanyan Category:Sword Fight Category:Female vs Female DBXs Category:Densetsu1999